For the Love of Pie
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Anxious for his Ma's pie, Clark rushes home only to find disappointment. Someone else got to it first. This wasn't the first time it happened, nor would it be the last. After all, who can resist delicious homemade pie? Happy Thanksgiving!


_Anxious for his Ma's pie, Clark rushes home only to find disappointment. Someone else got to it first. This wasn't the first time it happened, nor would it be the last. After all, who can resist delicious homemade pie? Happy Thanksgiving! _

_I guess this is set in Season 1, before Rocket joins the team. I wanted to write something Thanksgiving related. The Superman parts were inspired by the show Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman with Dean Cain. This was seriously a quote from it: _

"_Well, nobody's perfect son. How about a piece of pie?" And thus this fic was born. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DC character no matter how hard I may try to have the tiniest bit of ownership._

* * *

Clark Kent had a huge smile on his face as he added the last touches on the article for the day. He was a bit worried that the story on Interpol's latest scheme wouldn't be solved in time, yet here he was. Sitting at his desk and the completed piece now saved on his computer. With a quick click, the story was sent to Perry White to be prepared to be printed in tomorrow's edition of the Daily Planet.

"What are you grinning about Smallville?" Lois asked as she took notice of her partner. Clark stood up and put on his suit jacket, a smile still plastered across his face.

"Oh, I'm just excited to head over to see my folks for the weekend."

"Big plans then I take it." She stated and straightened her coat.

"Of course, Lois. It's Thanksgiving."

She nodded as she put the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "That's right."

"Do you have anyone to spend it with?" Clark asked modestly.

"Yeah, my sister lives nearby and she said something about wanting me to come over." Lois walked over to the elevator and waved in farewell. "Have fun with your parents."

Clark waved back in response. "See you on Saturday, Lois."

"If not earlier," She added before the elevator doors closed.

Clark glanced back and forth at the now nearly empty workplace due to others cleared out for the holiday. Making sure no onlookers or security cameras were near, he backs into a hidden corner and soon takes off through the open window, sporting his familiar primary colors.

As Superman, he made a quick scan of Metropolis before heading to his hometown in a flying blur. Clark couldn't hold down the excitement that he knew awaited him in Smallville. The table would be filled with the most delicious food from steaming homemade mashed potatoes and perfectly seasoned turkey to fresh cranberries mixed in jellied sauce. After the full course dinner, Clark was always sure to save room for the best part. Freshly baked cinnamon apple pie. His mouth watered at the thought as he practically could taste it. Of course pumpkin, pecan, and all other pies were good, but nothing else could ever quite satisfy his weakness for his Ma's apple pie.

Soon his childhood home was in view. Clark could smell the contents of dinner that most likely was already waiting on the table. He inhaled deeply to catch every scent. Stuffing, potatoes, green beans… He frowned, not able to distinguish anything signaling the apple pie that was sure to be baking in the oven.

"Ma! Pa! I'm home!" Clark called out as he walked into the house dressed wearing casual clothes.

"Oh, good. Glad you could make it back in time." Martha answered as she walked in carrying a bowl of crescent bread.

Jonathan followed behind with the plate of carved turkey adding, "We were worried you would be late with the way you talked on the phone."

"Nope, Lois and I were able to wrap the story up." Clark studied his smiling parents while they added the final dishes for their dinner. The curiosity was eating away at him and he could no longer hold his pressing question in. "Ma, did you make your apple pie?"

Martha froze for a brief second before answering, "I did, but it seems to have disappeared." Seeing her son's look of disappointment, she patted him on the back. "Don't worry Clark. I can easily make another one later."

Clark sullenly looked back into the kitchen, able to dissect the very faint smell of the pie's recent existence before sitting down at the table for dinner. He would track the thief down, but his parents would never accept his selfish behavior. Ma was right. She could always make another. And Clark would jump in and rush to the store to get whatever ingredient if needed. Still, he couldn't help the familiarity that this had happened before.

In the meantime a few hundred miles away, Robin walked into Mount Justice with a flat white box in his hands and a smirk on his face. Wally soon appeared next to him, equally as happy.

"You actually pulled it off." The speedster replied with a grin.

"Pulled what off?" Zatanna asked. M'gann looked over a little confused while taking off her oven mitts. Artemis had her arms folded while she waited for an explanation. Kaldur and Connor stood nearby and looked back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He pulled a big one on Superman." Wally said as he tried to inch toward the box with anticipation. He backed away after receiving a disapproving glare from the protector of the box. Connor got a dreamy look in his eyes as he finally caught a whiff of what was in the unknown white package.

Robin smirked even wider seeing this and opened the box as he replied, "Let's just say he was contributing to your night." Some eyes widened at the sight.

"You seriously took his pie." Artemis replied with a small smile as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Robin handed the pie to M'gann who took it carefully then smacked Wally's hand when he tried to sneak a taste.

"The pie is part of their Thanksgiving meal. Besides, you've already had some before." Robin scolded. The boy wonder then turned to Artemis. "Did you want to try a piece before you go home?"

Artemis shrugged him off. "Nah, I'm not a big fan of apple pie."

"You've never had this specific kind." Wally added encouragingly.

M'gann was a little worried as she looked down at the dessert in her hands. "Are you sure he won't track you down for this?" She asked in a small voice.

"Nah, I've been taught little tricks to avoid him by the best. Besides, this isn't the first time he's had pie disappear on him."

Two days prior at the Watchtower, Hal Jordan gobbled down the entire pie sitting in front of him. He felt a little greedy wolfing it down, but he couldn't resist the captivating taste of each bite he took. He grabbed up a napkin and wiped his face of the crumbs. Barry leaned against the table propped on one hand as he watched the Green Lantern enjoy his little gift.

"It's good, isn't it." Flash stated, amused.

"You weren't kidding when you said this pie was out of this world." Hal replied with a mouthful. "Where did you get it from again?"

Flash glanced over at Batman who stood at the computer going through files. The Dark Knight turned and gave the speedster a barely noticeable smirk and a nod before turning back to his research.

"Kent's Bakery. Martha is very talented in all things pie."

Hal leaned back in the chair and patted his satisfied stomach. "This would be perfect to bring to the family on Thursday. Do you know if she will take requests for Thanksgiving? I'll be willing to pay her a mighty price."

Flash grinned even wider. "No doubt of it. You should also try her peach cobbler and pecan pie. Those are my personal favorites."

After Clark left for Metropolis, the Kents pulled out their savings gathered from the recent pie distributions and counted through the wads of cash. Jonathan chuckled as he wrote down the amount in the book acquired specifically for the thriving side business.

"Martha, it's amazing how quickly you can make pies and get rid of the evidence before Clark comes. His face was priceless last night."

Martha narrowed her eyes at her husband, but smiled anyway as she replied, "It was Batman's idea to keep it a secret which I have to admit has been quite fun."

"Maybe you should consider making pies as an actual business if it's this much attention from the other heroes alone." Jonathan added while he stood up.

Martha considered the thought as she put the cash carefully back in the jar. "Maybe, though at this growing rate, we would have to invest on a newer mixer soon."

"Which is almost paid for from what we got so far." He said while motioning to the jar.

She nodded in agreement. "True. And you wouldn't have to work much on the farm anymore."

The phone began to ring and Martha looked at the caller ID. Her eyebrow rose at the name. _Hmm… Diana Prince…_ She thought.

"Looks like we may have another client," Martha said aloud happily before she pressed the button.

* * *

_I really wanted to mess with Superman. Hope I wasn't too mean to him. Connor may or may not have also inherited Clark's weakness for apple pie…. :P Robin was being nice about bringing a pie for the cave's residents. Artemis, Wally, and Dick were about to head home to spend time with their own families. Anyways, please leave a review! _


End file.
